Heretofore, there have been provided various types of bar, link and other articulated mechanisms for preventing the theft of vehicles, such as bicycles, motorcycles, motor bikes, mopeds and the like. Such devices have ranged from the very complex to the very simple such as that which is identified as bike chain locks. These locks have generally included a flexible belt, strap or chain which has an integral pad-lock mechanism for locking the free ends of the chain together so that the chain can be looped around the wheel, for example, of the vehicle and then attached around a fixed part of the vehicle frame.
More recently, there has been provided a chain lock which incorporates a main body having at one end a plate detachably secured thereto and which with the body defines a channel to receive the chain which is engaged by a pair of prongs which are secured by a manually operable lock mechanism disposed in the body. Such chain lock device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,354. Other lock devices are further illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 60,454, 587,456 and 3,754,420.